


Dating is Still a Battlefield

by Opossums



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Знаешь, вовсе не обязательно разрушать город, чтобы привлечь моё внимание.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating is Still a Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620583) by [Chesra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra). 



– Знаешь, вовсе не обязательно разрушать город, чтобы привлечь моё внимание, – сказал Мунаката Суо Микото, когда они вновь, в энный раз, встретились посреди разрухи, осколков стекла и остатков от сожжённых дверей. Поначалу было даже забавно, когда их вызывали, чтобы остановить буйство Красного Короля и его шайки малолетних бандитов, но с течением времени, когда прелесть новизны исчезла, любой вызов, так или иначе касавшийся Хомры, вызывал лишь только тяжёлый вздох.

Суо Микото усмехался.

– Но так ведь намного быстрее, – сказал он. Его клансмены были заняты перепалкой с командой Мунакаты и предоставили двум Королям возможность обмениваться привычными колкостями вдали от остальных. В конце концов, никому не хочется встревать в споры двух Королей.

– Если ты так настаиваешь на встрече, Суо, мог бы просто попросить мой номер телефона, – ответил Мунаката.

– Хм-м, – Суо понимающе хмыкнул – Мунаката просто ненавидел этот звук: лениво-насмешливый, с неприкрытой издёвкой. Словно он смотрел на Мунакату сверху вниз, и это бесило. – Но если бы я позвонил, ты бы сказал, что занят.

– Я занят, – согласился Мунаката. – Знаешь, у меня нет столько свободного времени, чтобы попросту тратить его на возню с тобой. Я _работаю_ , – выразительно добавил он. 

Суо тихо рассмеялся.

– Я знаю, – он сократил расстояние между ними и нанёс быстрый удар, от которого Мунаката с лёгкостью увернулся. – Поэтому легче так. Я не люблю, когда меня заставляют ждать.

– Имей ты хоть понятие о манерах – предупредил бы меня за день, – жёстко отвечает он. – У кого-то могут быть другие планы, Суо.

– Не хотел быть очередным пунктом в твоём списке дел, Мунаката.

Мунаката закатил глаза и сделал выпад.

– О-о-о, так ты хочешь пойти на свидание? Если ты хотел меня пригласить, мог бы просто так и сказать.

– И ты бы согласился? – парировал Суо. Его глаза горели – похоже, он уже решил драться всерьёз. Мунаката вздохнул и встал в боевую позицию: он всегда должен был быть на чеку с Красным Королем, неважно насколько миролюбиво могла протекать их беседа.

Результатом их стычки обычно оказывались очередное разрушенное здание и несколько раненных клансменов. Каким бы дурацким ни был повод у Хомры, чтобы начать этот смехотворный бой, цель, похоже, была всё-таки достигнута: Кусанаги подал сигнал Суо, и тот постепенно закончил свой бой. Мунаката вздохнул, когда хомровцы начали уходить.

– Разве нормально просто дать им спокойно уйти? – спросила Авашима, наблюдая, как Красный клан покидает место битвы.

– Фактически они не нарушили никаких правил, – ответил Мунаката с лёгкой ноткой раздражения.

Кроме порчи городского имущества, которое, впрочем, находилось во владениях Красного Короля, де-юре никакие правила не были нарушены. СКИПЕТР4 вызвали только из-за присутствия Красного Короля. И, разумеется, Суо вытащил их просто так. Честно, в следующий раз Мунаката не станет утруждать себя личным появлением.

…Ладно, на самом деле, ему в любом случае придётся появиться, как бы он ни хотел обратного, ведь больше никто не может противостоять Красному Королю. Каждая секунда вне офиса приумножала гору бумажной работы на его столе. Но Суо Микото – жестокий человек, которому плевать, как долго Мунаката будет разгребать бумажный ад.

Мунаката вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Мне безразлично, если Красный Король появится снова в следующий раз. Я не появлюсь на поле боя, разве только Суо вызовет свой Дамоклов меч, – сказал он ей, когда их команда направилась обратно к офису.

Авашима кивнула и зашагала в ногу с ним.

– Кажется, ему нравится встречаться с вами на поле битвы, – задумчиво пробормотала она. – И… в другое время тоже.

Мунаката уже жалел, что рассказал Авашиме про те разы, когда он пересекался с Суо в различных заведениях – барах, общественных банях, театрах (последнее было особенно неожиданно: никогда никто не сказал бы, что Суо любитель искусства), – потому что теперь, судя по всему, она начала строить догадки. 

Он уже достаточно наслушался слухов, что в СКИПЕТР4 принимают только молодых сексуальных парней. Будь его воля, он бы принял больше таких женщин, как Авашима. Он же не виноват, что только мужчины проходят отбор. В глубине души он надеялся, что Авашима что-то с этим сделает, но просить её об этом не стал.

Они без приключений добрались до главного штаба, и Мунаката в надежде на спокойную неделю уселся за свои паззлы. Впрочем, все его надежды разрушились, когда всего через два дня к нему постучался Фушими.

Мунаката просто смотрел, как новобранец тихо зашёл к нему, как обычно, со вселенской скукой на лице. До сих пор он привлекался только к канцелярской работе, и не похоже, чтобы ему нравилось выполнять более серьёзные поручения. По правде говоря, он замечательный молодой человек и быстро пойдёт на повышение, но Мунаката думал, что, пожалуй, лучше ему пока побыть на текущей должности. Это закаляло характер.

– Суо Микото желает вас видеть, – сухо произнёс Фушими.

Мунаката непонимающе моргнул.

– Что?

Фушими смотрел на него тем самым взглядом, который заставлял обычных людей дрожать от страха. Но, так как Мунаката – Синий Король, убийственные взгляды на него не действовали.

– Суо Микото, – медленно повторил он, – перед главными воротами здания. Сэр, – добавил он подчёркнуто вежливо.

Мунаката остановил его на этом.

– В таком случае, откуда ты узнал, что он хочет увидеться со мной?

Парень цокнул языком.

– Капитан, – сказал он _«это-же-абсолютно-очевидно»_ тоном, – в здании нет больше никого, с кем бы у него были причины встретиться, – Фушими выглядел слегка раздражённым. – К тому же, он с цветами.

Мунаката проверил камеры наблюдения: вдруг Фушими пошутил. Как он и сказал, Суо Микото стоял около ворот с букетом подсолнухов. _Подсолнухов._ Оставалось только порадоваться, что не с розами. 

– Он определённо вас обожает, – безэмоционально сказал Фушими перед тем, как не попрощавшись выйти из кабинета. Определённо, кто-то должен был научить этого молодого человека хорошим манерам. Мунаката бросил ещё один взгляд на видео с камер наблюдения; Суо смотрел точно в объектив, растянув губы в своей обычной ленивой ухмылке, уверенный, что Мунаката видит его. Мунаката только фыркнул и закрыл окошко программы, намеренно заставляя Суо ждать.

Однако Суо – человек терпеливый. Велика вероятность, что он будет ждать, пока Мунаката не выйдет из здания, и уже тогда прицепится к нему. Мунаката вздохнул и решительно направился навстречу с неизбежным.

Первым, что он сказал, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Суо, было:

– Когда я сказал, что ты можешь пригласить меня куда-нибудь, я не имел в виду, что ты можешь заявиться ко мне на работу с цветами. 

Суо рассмеялся и забросил букет на плечо.

– И что же, в таком случае, мне следовало сделать?

– Возможно, позвонить моему секретарю, – подсказал Мунаката. – Похоже, ты забыл, насколько я занят. У меня нет для этого времени, Суо.

Суо усмехнулся:

– Однако ты здесь.

Мунаката вздохнул, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ответить на это. Он смотрел на подсолнухи, потом перевёл взгляд на Суо.

И снова вздохнул. Когда его противник – Красный Король, любая битва заведомо проиграна.

– Я буду свободен после восьми вечера, – наконец, произнёс он. – И мне не нравится острая еда. И ещё, ты платишь, раз это первое свидание, – он бросил на Суо взгляд, ожидая протестов, но мужчина только пожал плечами и сунул ему в руки букет.

– В таком случае, увидимся в восемь, – ответил Суо, и при этом выглядел настолько довольным, что Мунакате так и хотелось ему соврать, что подписался на сверхурочные до конца месяца, лишь бы стереть с лица Суо эту самодовольную усмешку.

А потом он неожиданно наклонился к нему и быстро поцеловал в щеку на прощание, оставив Мунакату стоять в ступоре возле ворот.

«Черт его возьми», – сердито думал Мунаката, подняв руку и прикоснувшись к своей щеке. Всё есть поле битвы, и Суо только что нанёс первый удар.

Мунаката определённо сотрёт все записи с камер.


	2. Глава 2

Ровно в восемь часов Мунаката вышел из здания СКИПЕТР4 в солнцезащитных очках и чёрной водолазке. Удивительно, как меняет человека униформа: люди, которые обычно подрывались с мест при его приближении, теперь спокойно проходили мимо. В конце концов, они почти всегда видели его в форме.

С другой стороны, Суо легко узнаёт его, даже стоя на противоположной стороне той улицы, на которой они договорились встретиться.

Первым, что он сказал Мунакате, было:

– Редко увидишь тебя не в форме, Мунаката.

Его губы дрожали в очевидной попытке скрыть улыбку. В противовес ему, Суо выглядел точно так же, как и всегда. Мунаката почувствовал укол раздражения: мог хотя бы попытаться приодеться. Это же _свидание_ , в конце концов. 

– Это не очень хорошо отразилось бы на репутации СКИПЕТР4, если бы хоть кто-то увидел, что я провожу время с кем-то вроде тебя, – фыркнул Мунаката. – Ты совсем не беспокоишься о моей репутации, Суо.

– Хм-м, – усмешка Суо ясно дала понять, что он не беспокоился ни о чьей репутации вообще, даже своей собственной. Порой Мунаката приходил в отчаяние из-за Красного Короля, хотя бы по той причине, что его невозможно приструнить. Если ты не Тоцука Татара, разумеется. Мунаката быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли – он достаточно ломал голову над тем, какие скрытые мотивы заставили Суо пригласить его сегодня. Даже если сейчас они проводили время вместе из-за каких-то корыстных мотивов, Мунаката собирался получить максимум удовольствия от этого вечера.

– И всё-таки, ты не чувствуешь себя уязвимым без своего меча? – похоже, быстрого взгляда Суо хватило, чтобы подметить все детали. Мунаката улыбнулся: действительно не стоило расслабляться в присутствии Суо Микото.

– Я уверен, что смогу с тобой справится и без него, – уверил его Мунаката. – Так куда мы идём?

Суо шёл неспешным шагом, который Мунаката вполне устраивал. Он шагал с ним в ногу, в то время как Суо вёл его в сердце Шизуме. Улицы были полны людей, занятых своими проблемами и радостями. Иногда Мунаката завидовал им – их мелким заботам и неприятностям. В его собственной жизни подобное время давно прошло. Теперь он должен был жить с ношей титула Короля.

Суо дотронулся до его запястья, прервав печальный ход мыслей.

– Мы пришли.

Мунаката поднял взгляд и увидел вывеску самого дорогого итальянского ресторана в городе. Он перевёл взгляд на довольную ухмылку Суо: он определённо ждал реакции. Мунаката драматично вздохнул.

– Это не совсем то, куда, как я думал, ты меня приведёшь, – прокомментировал он.

Суо вздохнул.

– Это первое свидание. Не хотел разочаровывать.

– Я почти волновался, что ты приведёшь меня в Хомру или ещё в какой-нибудь ближайший бар, – пошутил Мунаката, когда метрдотель пропустил их внутрь. Мунаката довольно отметил зарезервированный столик, расположенный в укромном уголке ресторана. Он никогда не считал Суо человеком с утончённым вкусом, но тот снова умудрился удивить его. 

– Ещё слишком рано представлять тебя семье, – ответил Суо с непроницаемым лицом, и Мунаката едва не подавился глотком аперитива.

Проигнорировав довольный взгляд Суо, Мунаката открыл меню. Ресторан оказался настолько претенциозным, что меню было на итальянском. Даже весь обслуживающий персонал был итальянцами. К счастью, он хорошо владел этим языком – как и Суо, судя по тому, с каким удивительно хорошим произношением он сказал официанту их заказ.

После того, как официант ушёл, Мунаката оглянулся, чтобы рассмотреть остальных посетителей. По сравнению с другими, они оба толком не позаботились о должном виде. Суо выглядел почти неуместно в своей куртке с меховым воротником и растрёпанными волосами. Но, не смотря на это, он всё равно излучал очарование и уверенность в себе. Слишком много людей бросало взгляды на их столик, и не только потому, что они были одеты неподобающим образом. Они могли и не знать, что Суо является Красным Королем, но его аура всегда каким-то необъяснимым образом притягивала людей. От такого, как он, просто невозможно оторвать глаз. И Мунаката не был исключением.

Он печально мотнул головой. Мунаката всегда знал, что его увлечение людьми, которые плевать хотели на установленные правила, фатально. Он был обречён с того самого момента, когда впервые увидел Суо Микото.

Но самое ужасное было в том, что Суо так и остался загадкой – и, скорее всего, наслаждался таким положением. Благодаря связям СКИПЕТР4, у Мунакаты имелся доступ ко всем данным относительно Суо. При желании он мог бы узнать всё о жизни Суо, при этом прекрасно понимая, что все эти данные по большому счёту бессмысленны при попытке сопоставить их с реальным человеком. Мунаката никогда не имел представления, что происходило в голове Суо. У него были какие-то свои догадки, но в половине случаев они оказывались неправильными. А если что и существовало в этом мире, что Мунаката действительно не любил, так это загадки.

– Так, – сказал он после того, как им принесли заказ. – Почему ты привёл меня сюда?

Лучше всё сразу прояснить, если имеешь дело с Суо.

Мужчина напротив него пожал плечами.

– Обязательно должна быть какая-то причина?

Мунаката шлёпнул по столу меню.

– Ты платишь огромную сумму, только чтобы впечатлить меня. И я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что делаешь ты это только затем, чтобы насладиться моей компанией.

– Хм-м, – Суо лениво повертел в пальцах ножку бокала. – В этом твоя проблема, Мунаката.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты всегда ищешь во всем подвох, – Суо усмехнулся ему. – Может, я просто хочу побыть с тобой… Ты допускал такой вариант?

– Ни на секунду, – незамедлительно ответил Мунаката. – В конце концов, я всегда был недоверчивым человеком. А ты Красный Король. Разумеется, что у такого человека, как ты, есть планы поинтереснее.

Суо тихо засмеялся.

– Ты всё так усложняешь.

– Ты мог бы просто сказать мне правду, – ответил Мунаката. – И тогда нам не пришлось бы зря тратить время.

– Пребывание со мной действительно для тебя трата времени? – Суо обиженно приподнял брови.

– Каждая секунда, которую я провожу вне работы, является тратой времени, – мило улыбнулся Мунаката, сделав глоток вина. – А каждая секунда, которую я провожу с тобой, – такая же бессмысленная, как головная боль.

Суо вздохнул.

– Прошу прощения, что тебя так мутит от одного моего вида.

– В следующий раз я прослежу, чтобы тебе прислали счёт от моего врача, – сказал ему Мунаката. Суо довольно ему улыбнулся. Пришли официанты со сменой блюд, тем самым прервав их короткий разговор.

Остаток вечера прошёл в том же ключе. И Мунаката был даже немного напуган тем, насколько ему это нравилось. Суо оказался великолепным компаньоном: замечательный собеседник, который мог поддержать разговор своими колкими замечаниями, и в то же время ясно понимающий его. Давно он не чувствовал себя с кем-то настолько комфортно. Удивительно: из всех возможных людей, он смог расслабиться только в компании Красного Короля. Мунаката задумался: можно ли посчитать сегодняшнее приглашение Суо невинной шалостью. Может, ему просто нужно иногда расслабиться?

Почему он выбрал для этого Мунакату, всё же остаётся вне его понимания. В конце концов, у него есть его обожаемые клансмены, так что Мунакате пришлось признать, что его умозаключения слишком хороши, чтобы действительно оказаться правдой. Разумеется, у Суо есть причина, по которой он его пригласил. Он может сколько угодно изображать безразличие, но Мунаката лучше знал. Скорее всего, он скажет что-то после ужина, пока предоставив Мунакату плавать на волнах своей подозрительности.

Наконец, они покончили с ужином и осталась только ополовиненная бутылка вина. Мунаката немного налил себе, в то время как Суо подал знак, чтобы принесли счёт.

Суо наблюдал за тем, как он пьёт своё вино.

– Не желаешь ли продолжить вечер? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Я не занимаюсь сексом на первом же свидании, – немного поспешно ответил Мунаката, о чем немедленно пожалел. Он налил себе ещё один бокал вина с глупой надеждой избежать объяснений.

Суо лениво откинулся на спинку стула.

– А после которого занимаешься?

 _«После трёх бутылок и ужасно долгого рабочего дня»_ , – подумал Мунаката. Он не хотел признавать, что никогда не ходил на нормальные свидания, особенно на такие, как это. Проще, когда кто-то просто хотел переспать с ним. Тогда нет смысла ни в каком обмане. А он всё ещё понятия не имел, почему Суо привёл его сюда – если он просто хотел переспать с ним, были и другие, менее сложные, пути.

В ответ на молчание Мунакаты Суо ухмыльнулся.

– Только не говори мне, что заставишь ждать до свадьбы.

– Только если ты встанешь передо мной на одно колено, – надменно ответил Мунаката. – И в любом случае, я не отвечу «да». Ты был бы ужасным мужем, и у тебя слишком много неуправляемых приёмных детей.

Суо тихо рассмеялся.

– Если бы ты дал им шанс, тебе бы понравилась Хомра.

– Ты сделал из всех них поджигателей, Суо. Тебе вообще доверять детей нельзя.

– Анна отлично получилась, – возразил Суо.

– Она – исключение, – парировал Мунаката. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, какие ужасные манеры ты привил Фушими. Понадобятся значительные усилия, чтобы исправить это.

Выражение лица Суо говорило о том, что Фушими – всё же не лучшая тема для шуток, и Мунаката отступил.

– Прости, – смутился он. В конце концов, переход Фушими в СКИПЕТР4 являлся событием совсем недавним. Наверное, ещё слишком рано для подобных шуток. – Это было бестактно с моей стороны.

– Нет, – сказал Суо, пригубив вино. – У Фушими были свои причины для того, чтобы уйти.

– И всё же. Он был твоим клансменом.

– И он добровольно ушёл к тебе, – твёрдо произнёс Суо. – Это его выбор, – над столиком повисло неловкое молчание. К счастью, возвратился официант со счётом, и Суо передал ему свою кредитку. Сразу после того, как официант ушёл, Суо повернулся к Мунакате. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Мунаката покачал головой.

– А ты настырный человек, Суо Микото.

Суо пожал плечами.

– Полагаю, я просто не знаю, когда стоит остановиться.

– Меня не так-то легко уломать,– сказал Мунаката, но не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Я знаю, – проговорил Суо, опершись подбородком об руку и улыбаясь ему фирменной ухмылкой, которая на раз выводила Мунакату из себя. – С тобой всегда непросто, Мунаката.

Мунаката перевёл взгляд на свой пустой бокал, борясь с желанием налить себе ещё вина. Он не был уверен, то ли он уже пьян, то ли Суо говорил куда более двусмысленно, чем обычно. В любом случае, он слишком устал, чтобы выяснять, чего Суо хотел от него.

– Мне пора идти, – вдруг произнёс он. –У меня с утра работа.

Суо нахмурился. Мунакату спас официант, который вернулся с кредитной картой. Суо подписал чек, и Мунаката уже порывался встать.

– В таком случае, позволь мне тебя проводить, – предложил Суо.

Мунаката рассмеялся.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой джентльмен, Суо, – сказал он, поправляя очки. – Но можешь не утруждаться – я могу взять такси.

Суо смиренно вздохнул. Они вдвоём выходят из ресторана. Мунаката всё ещё чувствовал, как их провожали взглядами со смесью любопытства и зависти, и тихо возносил благодарственные молитвы за то, что никто из элиты Шизуме не знал их в лицо. Суо проводил его до тротуара, где перед ними немедленно остановилось такси. Мунаката открыл дверцу машины.

– Хорошей ночи, Суо, – Мунаката остановился и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. На лице Суо было нечитаемое выражение, и Мунаката ненадолго пожалел о том, что так быстро прервал их совместный вечер. – Вечер был… замечательным.

На этот раз именно он целомудренно поцеловал Суо в щёку, за что был вознаграждён видом того, как удивлённо распахнулись глаза Суо – пусть и на долю секунды. Мунаката победно улыбнулся.

После чего сел в машину и быстро захлопнул дверцу перед Суо, чтобы не успеть передумать.


	3. Глава 3

Мунаката лениво собирал кусочки последнего паззла, когда услышал стук в дверь. Он понимал, что это не может быть Суо, но всё же почувствовал разочарование, когда зашёл его лейтенант. Авашима направилась к столу, но остановилась на полпути, поражённо уставившись на вазу с букетом подсолнухов на нём. Мунаката обворожительно улыбнулся ей.

— Что-то не так, Авашима-кун?

Она смутилась и вытянулась по струнке.

— Ничего, Капитан, — быстро отрапортовала она, передавая ему документы, которые он должен просмотреть. Она бросила недоумённый взгляд на цветы.

— Они освежают комнату, ты так не думаешь? — спросил Мунаката, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Авашима пожала плечами — ей было плевать на организацию его кабинета. Она вежливо извинилась и оставила Мунакату с его паззлами. Впрочем, в одиночестве, Мунаката поймал себя на том, что по-прежнему постоянно поглядывает на цветы. Он вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на экран своего КПК.

Прошло три дня с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел Суо Микото. Мунакату раздражало то, что он считал дни. Но ничего поделать с этим он был не в силах. Разумеется, Красный Король мог хотя бы из вежливости выйти на связь. Мунаката позвонил бы ему, если бы мог, но, к сожалению, номера Суо не было в списке его контактов.

Раньше у него никогда не было нужды в номере Суо. Если ему нужно было передать сообщение, он обычно передавал его Авашиме, которая легко могла передать его Кусанаги, с которым она регулярно встречалась. Но сейчас сообщение казалось слишком личным, чтобы передавать его через заместителя. К тому же, он, в любом случае, не знал как сформулировать сообщение. Он ещё никак не мог решить — хотелось ли ему снова встретиться с Суо или нет.

Он всё ещё размышлял над этим, возвращаясь в свой кабинет после вечернего собрания СКИПЕТР4, когда увидел Суо, который спал в его кресле, положив ноги на стол. Мунаката почувствовал, как у него участился пульс.

Он в один шаг дошёл до своего стола и хлопнул по нему ладонями, вырвав Суо из дрёмы.

— Знаешь, это считается взломом с проникновением, — сказал Мунаката, наклонившись ближе.

Суо пожал плечами.

— СКИПЕТР4 нужно улучшить охрану, — ответил он.

Мунаката закатил глаза: не было никакого сомнения в том, что Суо прекрасно знал — какие бы высокомощные технологии ни были у СКИПЕТР4, они не в состоянии остановить Короля. Он мог бы уничтожить весь их офис, если бы действительно захотел.

— Ты неисправим, Суо Микото, — проворчал Мунаката. — Итак… что привело тебя сюда?

Суо потянулся и зевнул. Он заметил подсолнухи в вазе, и его лицо просияло.

— Ты оставил их! — воскликнул он. Мунаката поправил очки, водрузив их обратно на переносицу.

— Было бы расточительством поступить иначе, — надменно произнёс он. — Всё же, ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Суо усмехнулся и ловко снял с Мунакаты очки.

— Ты не занят этим вечером? — спросил он, не обратив внимания на возмущённое восклицание Мунакаты.

Час спустя Мунаката оказался в океанариуме Шизуме, а его очки по-прежнему оставались в заложниках у кармана куртки Суо. Несмотря на активные протесты Мунакаты, Суо удалось вытащить его из офиса, в обмен пообещав вернуть очки.

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, вернуть мне очки? — спросил он, когда они зашли в океанариум. Мунаката был немного смущён от того, как Суо тянул его. Он неплохо видел и без очков, хотя объекты в поле его зрения в таком случае приобретали немного нечёткие контуры и были смазаны. Сам Суо выглядел вспышкой рыжих волос, и Мунакату выводило из себя, что он был не в состоянии точно разглядеть выражение его лица — слабость, которой он не мог позволить Суо наслаждаться слишком часто.

В ответ Суо потянул его влево, в комнату со стеклянной стеной.

— Смотри, пингвины!

Мунаката протянул руку.

— Я не могу в полной мере оценить зрелище, разве нет? — Суо вздохнул и неохотно возвратил ему очки. — Благодарю, — он надел их и удивлённо посмотрел на животных, коснувшись тонкого стекла, отделяющего их от пингвинов.

— Невероятно своеобразные, — заметил Мунаката.

— Что, ты никогда раньше не видел пингвинов?

Мунаката обернулся и посмотрел на Суо, который опирался о стекло, несмотря на большой постер на нём с просьбами об обратном.

— Если настолько близко, то нет. Но с другой стороны, у меня никогда не было в этом нужды, — он строго посмотрел на Суо, и Красный Король понял намёк и отошёл от стекла. — Но я внезапно оказался втянут в  _твоё_ желание пообщаться с водными животными.

— Никогда раньше не ходил в океанариум, — ответил Суо. — А сейчас — самое время.

Он отвлёкся и подошёл к аквариуму с морскими выдрами. Мунаката вздохнул и направился вслед за ним.

По правде говоря, Мунаката тоже никогда не был в океанариуме. Это место оказалось неожиданно красивым — это даже как-то утешало. Мунаката смотрел на яркую рыбку по другую сторону стекла и думал: было бы ужасно устраивать здесь драку с Суо, они бы точно разбили стекло и затопили тут всё.

— Я не знал, что у них тут есть акулы, — сказал Суо, когда Мунаката наконец нагнал его. Он загипнотизировано смотрел на огромных рыб и на их зубы. Суо широко распахнутыми глазами глядел на акул, и в его глазах отражалось что-то похожее на волнение. Похоже, вызвать интерес Суо могло только то, что было способно сразиться с ним.

— Если бы ты потрудился почитать брошюру, ты бы знал, — заметил Мунаката, помахав тонкой брошюрой, которую он взял, когда они только зашли. Суо раздражённо посмотрел на него. — Идем, на другой стороне ещё есть дельфины.

На протяжении прогулки по всему Аквариуму они постоянно ругались. Мунаката почти хотел, чтобы они разделились и встретились уже в конце: Суо не были интересны те животные, которых он хотел увидеть, и наоборот. И каждый раз, когда Мунакате хотелось ударить его, он говорил себе: «Подумай о животных». Они не заслуживали того, чтобы их заживо поджарили только из-за того, что он исчерпал терпение Суо.

В конце концов, приближалось время закрытия Океанариума, и несколько человек из обслуживающего персонала нервно косились на них. Суо минут на пять застрял, поглощённый битвой взглядов с морским дьяволом — разумеется, это кого угодно обеспокоило бы. Мунаката вежливо извинился и оттащил Суо от стекла.

— Ну, это было интересно, — пробормотал он, когда они дошли до выхода. Вечер принёс определённо новый опыт, который Мунаката меньше всего ожидал разделить с Суо Микото.

— Интересно, что ещё здесь есть? — громко поинтересовался Суо.

Мунаката вздёрнул бровь.

— Мы обошли весь океанариум, Суо.

Суо покачал головой.

— Я имею в виду город.

Мунаката в замешательстве остановился. Теперь и он задумался об этом: он особо и не видел Шизуме. Он побывал в большей части правительственных зданий и нескольких барах центра, но подавляющее большинство времени он находился либо в офисе СКИПЕТР4, либо на поле битвы. В конце концов, он занятой человек.

Суо спрятал руки в карманы.

— На городской площади на следующей неделе будет фестиваль, — небрежно бросил он. — Мы могли бы сходить.

— Все зависит от моего рабочего графика, — ответил Мунаката. Когда твоя работа связана с необычными происшествиями проблемой является то, что у устраивающих эти «необычные происшествия» нет графика. Мунаката помнил, как его однажды разбудили глубокой ночью, вызвав на экстренное совещание. Зарплата хорошая, но о выходных можно было только мечтать.

Суо ухмыльнулся и пошёл дальше.

— Тогда увидимся, Мунаката, — бросил он, оставив на душе Мунакаты неприятный осадок.

Казалось, словно Суо выиграл, а ведь они даже не дрались. Мунакате больше всего на свете не нравилось чувствовать себя проигравшим.

Следующая неделя была подозрительно свободна от выступлений Хомры, которые обычно занимали львиную долю времени и сил СКИПЕТР4. Мунаката в лёгком беспокойстве барабанил пальцами по столу. Рекламка фестиваля с понедельника стыдливо лежала в ящике стола. Он слышал, как некоторые подчинённые обсуждали её, так что он мог с лёгкостью получить копию.

У неё был вульгарный дизайн, и согласно ей, на фестивале будет всё, что угодно, включая клоунов, экзотических животных и карнавальное шествие. Звучало как отличный рецепт беспорядка, так что Мунаката всё же шёл туда в пятницу, разумеется, только для того, чтобы убедиться, что Хомра не посеет хаос на этом мероприятии. Суо, как и ожидалось, ждал его на углу площади и курил. Мунаката покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что твоих клансменов тут нет, — вздохнул он. — Потому что всю неделю о них не было ничего слышно — я немного волнуюсь.

Суо пожал плечами.

— Тоцука уже сводил их сюда два дня назад, — ответил он. — Думаю, этим вечером они заняты чем-то другим.

Он самодовольно усмехнулся Мунакате, и тот попытался проигнорировать странное тянущее чувство в животе.

— Понятно, — ответил он. — В таком случае, я могу идти домой.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Суо схватил его за запястье.

— Но ты ведь уже здесь, — сказал Суо, и его глаза сияли. — Может, хотя бы взглянешь из-за чего такой переполох?

Мунаката раздумывал над тем, чтобы отказаться, только ради того, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с лица Суо. Но потом он снова начал подозревать: не задумывает ли тот что-то — и всё же согласился, при условии, что Суо платит за вход.

Суо выиграл несколько мягких игрушек в тире; «Для Анны», — улыбаясь, объяснил он, и Мунаката почувствовал странное сочетание облегчения и разочарования. Они решили не присоединяться к карнавальному шествию; Мунаката понял, что-то безумие, которое может предложить шествие, вряд ли привлекало Суо. Однако еду Мунаката всё же попробовал, заинтригованный её яркими красками. Суо умилённо наблюдал за ним.

— Не знал, что ты сладкоежка, — сказал он, когда Мунаката доел яблоко в карамели.

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Суо, — бросил он. Мимо прошла толпа жонглёров, факиров и других артистов, а они стояли рядом с остальными зрителями и наблюдали. За толпой маршировали музыканты и громко били в барабаны, отчего Мунаката вздрагивал. Он согласился, что представление было отличным. Просто это было не то, что он предпочитал смотреть.

— Мы всегда ходим туда, куда ты хочешь пойти, — задумчиво сказал Мунаката, когда шествие пошло дальше. Толпа зрителей направилась за ними, оставив их двоих почти одних у кондитерской лавки.

Суо пожал плечами.

— Ты ничего не говоришь.

— Хорошо, в следующий раз я хочу пойти в художественный музей, — чопорно проинформировал его Мунаката, смахнув с куртки клочки сахарной ваты. — Стоит привить тебе художественный вкус.

В художественный музей они пошли во второй половине дня в воскресение. Суо остался равнодушным к картинам маслом, но оживился, когда они дошли до современных художественных инсталляций. Лично Мунаката находил некоторые из них немного пугающими, особенно десятифутовую розу, с которой капала красная краска. И всё же, приятно было быть окружённым спокойствием и порядком, и когда Суо не отвлекался на огромных хищных животных. В музейном магазине подарков Мунаката купил сувениры своим подчинённым. Суо же бросил взгляд на ассортимент и решил ничего не брать.

После этого, в четверг у них была «Вестсайдская история» в театре, после которой они направились в любимую чайную Мунакаты. Они оживлённо обсуждали артистов: Мунакате понравилось их пение, Суо — не сильно. Когда Мунаката поднял взгляд, он заметил, что другие посетители пересели как можно дальше от них. Они даже не повышали голоса и не выпускали Ауру, но, похоже, напряжение между ними было очевидно. Мунаката оставил втрое больше чаевых, чем обычно, в качестве извинения, и Суо привёл его к себе для продолжения дебатов. Едва присев на кровать, Суо отключился, и Мунаката на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить его, ушёл.

Суо не извинился за то, что заснул при нём — не то чтобы Мунаката ждал от него этого, — но в следующую их встречу он платил за них обоих. Они обедали на летней террасе французского кафе, и каким-то образом Суо удалось убедить Мунакату, что неплохо было бы пойти в зоопарк. Впоследствии Суо распугал всех львов, а Мунаката пытался подавить смешок, когда замечал, как грустно смотрели дети на пытающихся спрятаться животных, недоумевая, что их так испугало.

— Суо, ты ужасен, — сказал он, качая головой. Суо состроил невинное выражение лица, но Мунаката ему ни на секунду не поверил.

В следующий раз они по просьбе Мунакаты пошли в малоизвестный кинотеатр на зарубежный фильм. Они сидели на самом последнем ряду, Суо сонно смотрел на экран, в то время как Мунаката был полностью поглощён фильмом. Когда начались титры, Мунаката бросил взгляд на Суо и с искренним удивлением увидел, что тот ещё не заснул. Наоборот, он спокойно закурил, что, как был уверен Мунаката, в кинотеатре запрещено. К счастью, вокруг не было никого, кто смог бы уличить их в этом. Хотя, в любом случае, вряд ли кому хватило бы смелости что-то сказать Суо. Один взгляд на него заставил бы бежать всех, кроме, разумеется, самоубийц.

Не все их совместные прогулки являлись заранее запланированными: кажется, Суо нравилось неожиданно заявляться, где бы ни был Мунаката. Мунаката сначала порывался ему сказать, чтобы он заранее всё оговаривал, но всё же передумал: Суо, скорее всего, поступал так специально, чтобы поиграть у него на нервах, и укажи он на это, Суо будет только доволен. Мунаката гордился тем, что заранее планировал встречи, в то время как Суо приходил и уходил, когда пожелает. Как-то Суо даже потащился за ним в супермаркет и начал сбрасывать в его тележку много геля для волос. Мунаката цыкнул на это, а Суо только рассмеялся.

— Становишься похожим на Фушими, — сказал он, и Мунаката со вздохом немедленно выудил из тележки всё, что сбросил туда Суо.

Любимым занятием Суо, помимо игр в гляделки с животными и раздражением Мунакаты, являлся сон. И так уж получалось, что одним из самых излюбленных мест для сна было офисное кресло Мунакаты — он со счёту сбился сколько раз, заходя в свой кабинет, обнаруживал Суо, который дремал у него за столом, а кусочки паззла были разбросаны по полу.

— Прекрати это делать, — сказал ему Мунаката, вылив воду из вазы Суо в лицо. — У тебя есть кровать, Суо, где-то далеко отсюда. Почему ты там не можешь спать?

Суо в ответ только хлопал глазами.

Всё равно, что возиться с котом-переростком. Мунаката порой задумывался, может, стоит позвонить Кусанаги, чтобы он забрал своего неуправляемого питомца. И со смиренным вздохом снова позволял Суо украсть его на вечер; по крайней мере, это уменьшало риск того, что его клансмены, зайдя к нему в кабинет, обнаружат там Красного Короля. Он понятия не имел, как бы отвечал на их неизбежные вопросы.

Они никогда не ходили выпить, или, по крайней мере, Суо никогда не водил его в бар. Несколько месяцев назад он весьма часто натыкался на Суо именно в барах, но с тех пор, как Суо начал вламываться к нему в офис, он перестал ходить по барам в одиночку. Вместо этого они проводили вечера сидя на лавочках в парке с сигаретами. Он смотрел на лицо Суо в свете мерцающего огонька и жалел, что не переспал с ним на первом свидании.

Уже не в первый раз его посещали подобные мысли. Между ними установилось странное подобие дружбы, и Мунаката отчасти жалел об этом. Суо ни слова не сказал, а Мунаката скорее убьёт себя, чем поднимет эту тему. Если Суо удовлетворяло текущее положение дел, то и Мунакату тоже.

Во второй половине понедельника он всё ещё вздыхает над этим. Он ведёт себя, как влюблённый идиот; Мунаката часто ловил себя на том, что смотрел на подсолнухи у себя на столе и по-идиотски улыбался. Он почти хотел, чтобы цветы, наконец, завяли. В конце концов, он абсолютно точно знал, что подсолнухи так долго не стоят, но вот же они! У него были смутные подозрения, что Авашима старательно за ними ухаживала, когда его не было в офисе. По сути, все в офисе выказывали интерес к цветам, когда бы ни заходили к нему в кабинет.

Единственным, кому они не нравились, был Фушими. Несмотря на своё наглое поведение, в прошлом месяце он снова пошёл на повышение; Мунаката необъяснимо гордился им. Фушими — старательный работник, чего Мунаката совсем от него не ожидал. Стоило как-нибудь отблагодарить Суо, решил он.

Стук в двери — и Фушими зашёл с недельным отчётом. Он начинал отчитываться сразу же, не размениваясь на приветствия; вежливость никогда не была его сильной стороной. На долю секунды он остановился и, как обычно, краем глаза посмотрел на вазу с цветами: казалось, от его взгляда подсолнухи могли бы завянуть.

— Да, Фушими-сан? — напомнил Мунаката, и Фушими отвёл взгляд от цветов. Он цокнул языком и возвратился к отчёту.

— На этой неделе не было ничего необычного, — сказал он скучающим тоном. Мунаката полагал, что мог понять его: в СКИПЕТР4, наверное, было очень тихо по сравнению с Хомрой. Хомра создавала проблемы, в то время как СКИПЕТР4 вызывали только для _решения_ проблем. Когда ничего не происходило, на работе становилось скучно. Остальные его клансмены радовались отдыху, но Фушими в это время всегда нервничал. Иногда Мунаката переживал, как бы он не затеял драку, но, опять-таки, Фушими так же не нравилось быть на поле боя. Возможно, ему просто нужно было приспособиться к новому окружению. – А, хотя, возможно, вам было бы интересно проверить Восточную часть города.

Мунаката удивлённо моргнул.

— Почему? Там замечена какая-то странная активность?

Фушими покачал головой.

— Там закончено строительство нового катка, — объяснил он.

Причина, по которой Фушими решил, что эта новость могла бы заинтересовать его, была Мунакате абсолютно непонятна.

— И? — нахмурился он.

Его подчинённый тяжело вздохнул, словно Мунаката специально над ним издевался.

— И вы можете туда пойти. Все говорят, что это отличное место для влюблённых.

Он снова бросил взгляд на цветы. Мунаката недоумённо склонил голову к плечу.

— Я просто озвучиваю то, о чём говорят, — сухо ответил Фушими. — Как по мне, это клише, но, опять-таки, в других местах вы уже побывали.

Теперь Мунаката действительно находился в замешательстве.

— Прошу прощения?

Фушими цокнул языком — ему явно уже всё это надоело.

— Вы и Микото-сан – Суо, — быстро исправился он. — Это просто предположение.

Мунаката долго собирался с духом прежде чем сказать:

— О чём?

— О ваших свиданиях? — устало вздохнул Фушими. — Знаете что, просто не обращайте на мои слова внимания, Капитан. Не хочу вмешиваться в ваши отношения.

— Мы не… — Мунаката прочистил горло в тщетной попытке вернуть самообладание. Даже его разум подвёл его. — Мы не встречаемся.

Фушими молча смотрел ему в глаза. Мунаката смотрел на него в ответ.

— Если вы пытались держать это в секрете, плохо старались, — наконец ответил Фушими. — У нас есть камеры наблюдения по всему городу. Вы никого не обманете, Капитан.

Мунаката вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не упасть.

— Спасибо, Фушими-сан. Можешь идти, — слабо произнёс он, и Фушими бросил на него раздражённый взгляд прежде чем уйти.

Мунаката невидящим взглядом смотрел на паззл на столе. Какого чёрта только что было? Кто-то думал, что они с Суо _встречаются_?

Он вызвал к себе в кабинет Авашиму.

— Да, сэр? — спросила она, заглядывая в кабинет. — Что-то случилось?

— Авашима-кун, — Мунаката жестом пригласил её войти, что она осторожно и сделала. — У меня есть вопрос.

Она напряжённо кивнула. Мунаката открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Он смотрел на стол, потом поднял взгляд на Авашиму, которая озадаченно наблюдала за ним.

— Ты считаешь, что я встречаюсь с Суо Микото? — неожиданно спросил он.

Его вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Авашима ответила не задумываясь.

— Да, сэр! — и смущённо распахнула глаза. – Я имею в виду… это достаточно очевидно, сэр, даже несмотря на то, что ни один из вас не делал официальных заявлений…

— Кто ещё придерживается мнения, что мы с Суо встречаемся?

Авашима задумалась.

— Ну… все, сэр.

— Все? — голос Мунакаты сорвался на фальцет.

— Все, — подтвердила Авашима. — Впрочем, это были только слухи, в основном из-за этих цветов, — многозначительный взгляд на вазу у него на столе; Мунакате едва удалось сдержать порыв разбить её, — пока Акияма-кун не заметил вас двоих на прошлой неделе в супермаркете. А потом Хидака-кун вспомнил, что во время патрулирования видел, как вы вдвоём обедали, недели две назад. Я спрашивала Кусанаги: он не дал мне точного ответа, так что остались только мои собственные выводы, — она вздёрнула бровь. — Ещё что-нибудь, сэр?

После слов «вдвоём обедали» ничего не отпечаталось в сознании Мунакаты.

— Это всё. Спасибо, что уделила мне время, Авашима-кун, — через силу улыбнулся Мунаката, отпустив Авашиму. Его лейтенант бросила на него ещё один удивлённый взгляд и покинула кабинет. После того, как за ней закрылись двери, Мунаката начал медленно считать до ста.

После этого он поднялся, захватил плащ и покинул здание через свой частный служебный лифт. Достигнув первого этажа, он пошёл по направлению к парку. Только заметив Суо, дремлющего в тени дерева, он остановился, в ужасе осознав, что точно знал, где в это время суток искать Суо.

Похоже, Суо почувствовал его: он сел и взглянул прямо в глаза Мунакаты.

— По понедельникам ты не освобождаешься раньше шести, — сказал он. Мунаката посмотрел на него в ответ. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком.

Но вместо рвоты из его рта вырвались лишь слова.

— Суо Микото, мы не встречаемся! — выдал он.

Суо смерил его озадаченным взглядом.

— Нет?

— Ты… что… нет! — повторил Мунаката, его лицо раскраснелось, будто от бега. — Не представляю, с чего ты вообще это взял!

Суо лёг обратно на землю и вытянул руку.

— Мы встречаемся в разных интересных местах города, иногда едим вместе, я сплю у тебя на коленях…

— Это было только однажды! — возразил Мунаката, и это действительно было только однажды, и он просто был слишком занят разгадыванием судоку, чтобы спихнуть Суо. — И ты… мы… ты  _ничего_ не сказал, ты даже меня не спросил!

— Я пригласил тебя на свидание, — ответил Суо, вздёрнув бровь. — Месяц назад, если я правильно помню.

— Это было… — Мунаката слышал истерические нотки в своём голосе, — почти насильно, ты появился у моего офиса с подсолнухами, ты и твои подсолнухи, Суо, весь офис думает, что мы встречаемся! Мне даже не нравятся твои волосы, ты всё время спишь и мешаешь мои паззлы, и никогда не утруждаешь себя договориться обо всем заранее, ты… м-м! – оказывается, признавал Мунаката, язык Суо у него во рту – это, на самом деле, не так уж и плохо. Вот только Суо не стоило прерывать его.

— Это не честно, — сказал Мунаката чуть позже, буравя взглядом Суо и его самую самодовольную ухмылку.

Суо пожал плечами, обняв Мунакату за талию.

— Ты бы не заткнулся.

— В таком случае, не смей делать так больше! — Мунаката коснулся указательным пальцем губ Суо. — Я имею в виду, — говорит он, сощурившись, — если собираешься что-то сделать, Суо Микото, сначала спроси меня.

Суо вздохнул и убирал руку Мунакаты от своего лица.

— Ладно, — сказал он, другой рукой лаская лицо Мунакаты. — Не хочешь пойти со мной завтра на каток?

Мунаката не ответил «да».

Но в любом случае они туда пойдут.


End file.
